The Intricacies of Secrets
by Serpentine Goddess
Summary: A rewrite of Blood of a Malfoy.  Lily Evans wasn't what she appeared, James Potter had more in his blood than magic.  Harry has to deal with the consequences when Malfoy's Veela inheritance pushes his own, surprising transformation.  Nonslash, Abuse.
1. Prologue: Introduction to Secrets

**The Intricacies of Secrets**

**Re-write of Blood of a Malfoy**

_AN: This is a re-write of my story Blood of Malfoy, which needed some serious work. There is no slash, but there is explicit detailing of abuse and violence. Please do not read if this bothers you, if it doesn't please enjoy and feel free to review. _

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that is related does not belong to me. I derive no financial benefit from writing this fanfiction._

**_Prologue_**

**_Introduction to Secrets_**

"Headmaster, I'm afraid we have a problem."

The twinkling blue eyes rose from the report he was reading to regard his young student with cautious kindness. Draco Malfoy was a new and surprising addition to the side of light, but one that he was not ready to trust implicitly.

Under any other circumstances, Draco Malfoy was the last student Albus would ever have expected to approach him for help. Yet after the events of this summer, Albus supposed the poor boy had very little choice. Having been abruptly and cruelly disowned by his father, Draco had approached the light with precious inside information that, to date, had saved three important Order members. Albus, in turn, had offered him sanctuary at Grimmauld Place, where the former Malfoy heir had gratefully resided until school re-opened and he had returned, nervously, to the Slytherin dorms. Fortunately, though Draco was far removed from his former status of Slytherin Prince, the rest of his dorm mates, by and large, had let him be, and Draco had settled into a mostly peaceful routine.

"How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore queried gently, and the young man, who looked, for once, something other than completely in control, collapsed into the chair in front of Albus' desk. He opened his mouth, then closed it as he seemed to reconsider what he wanted to say. The Headmaster interjected his thoughts, "Might I call Professor Snape up Draco?"

Draco seemed relieved as he inclined his head in the affirmative, and moments later, Severus Snape was sweeping out of the fireplace. He glanced at Draco and seemed instantly to realize his dilemma. As he settled into the chair beside his godson, he laid a calming hand on Draco's forearm, "It's almost time, isn't it?"

Draco's reply was soft, "Yes sir, it is."

Severus' eyes widened marginally before he reclaimed his passive demeanor and looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes, "Sir, like many of the old pureblooded families, the Malfoy's have, in the past mated with magical creatures. As you know, those wizards who inherit the dominant genes develop the features and abilities of those creatures on their sixteenth birthday. In Malfoy's case, his Veela inheritance will develop on his birthday next week. Unlike his father and mother, who have inherited only the recessive genes, Draco has inherited the full-fledged Veela genes….He is a pureblood sir."

Albus sucked in a breath as he contemplated the problems this development would inevitably cause. Veelas were notoriously temperamental, prone to constant bouts of anger, especially around puberty. Veelas also mated for life, and until they found their life mate were extremely susceptible to the whims and designs of others. Given the precarious situation young Draco was currently in, if he did not find a mate immediately he would become a target of dark wizards everywhere, eager to make Draco a present to the Dark Lord to further their own positions.

"Do you, perhaps, know who your mate is Draco?" Dumbledore inquired gently, looking for the easiest solution.

"I am afraid not sir," Draco answered tiredly.

"He is quite sure that they are not at Hogwarts," Snape interjected. "There is, of course, no way to be completely sure until he develops, but his instincts tell him that they are no one he has ever met."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Then I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that for your safety, we have no other choice but to return you to Grimmauld Place and forego your schooling until you discover who your mate is."

"Headmaster," Snape said, "there may be another way. Mr. Malfoy can enter into a binding with someone of similar magical status, a member of one of the families of magical creatures. He would be able to remain at Hogwarts and would be able to protect himself from those that would wish to use his heritage against him."

"Is there one of such status at the school Severus?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

Severus paused. This conversation was entering dangerous territory. In order to protect his godson he would have to break many promises he had kept for decades. However, many of these secrets would not remain secret for much longer regardless, and it may be beneficial for the Headmaster to have some foreknowledge of what would inevitably come. That, and Draco may have a chance in this cruel world.

"Harry Potter."

"What!?" Draco and Dumbledore stated incredulously at once.

"Harry is not a magical creature Severus," Dumbledore said.

"I'm afraid your mistaken sir. Lily Evans was a full-blooded Vampyr."

"I thought Potter's mum was a mud...ehem, muggle-born," Draco said, startled.

"When Lily's body started exhibiting changes around her sixteenth birthday that were far from normal, she came to me. We were close then and she had a limitless faith in my abilities. She had an unconditional belief that I would be able to help her. She was right. Even though the Vampyrs had been believed extinct for centuries, Dark creatures were of a particular interest to me, and I recognized the physical characteristics.

"Up until this point, Lily had believed she was a muggle-born, but through some investigation she found the adoption papers hidden in her family's attic. Stricken, yet infinitely curious, she asked me to concoct a potion to reveal her biological parents. When I did, the potion revealed some fascinating results.

"Lily's mother was Anna Black, the sole survivor the Vampyr clan in the Soviet Union after the Dark Lord's attempted extermination, and a black by marriage. That scoundrel Black was her half-brother, something he never found out before his death. Her father was Saetan Lupine, head of the Lupine Dynasty in England and the first ever recorded Vampyr. It is he, in fact, who is the origin of the muggle myth of Satan, the living embodiment of hell."

Severus stopped to breath, but seeing that Draco and Albus were close to bursting with questions, launched back into his story to avoid being bombarded.

"Given her parentage, it was not hard to understand why Lily was set up for adoption. So Draco, no, Lily Evans was not a muggle-born. Aside from that, the Potters, like many pureblooded families have intermarried with magical creatures throughout the centuries. When Lily asked me to test Potter when he was only a few months old to see which creature blood he would inherit, I found traces, not only of Vampyr, but also of Veela, and Headmaster, you are aware, that these tests are not at all comprehensive. Thus, Potter could inherit much more beside."

It looked as though there were many questions that Dumbledore wanted to ask, but he settled for the one most important at the moment.

"From my understanding, there is a long history of loathing between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. What are the chances that Harry will agree to the binding?"

Severus tried to control his sneer. The idea of his godson bound to the Potter brat was distasteful, but, he conceded necessary.

"I am unsure Headmaster, though given the boy's hero complex, I trust it will not be overly hard for you to convince him."

"Why is no one paying attention to my feelings in all of this?" Draco erupted suddenly, some of his old rebellious attitude revealing itself, "I will not be bound to Harry Potter." The room seemed warmer suddenly, and Snape and Dumbledore exchanged looks.

"You may have very little choice Draco," Severus said, his voice soft and almost sad, then it hardened. "It is either Potter or a life of slavery to the Dark Lord. Take your pick."

Draco's face was petulant for a moment, then his mask of indifference was carefully reestablished. "Very well, sir."

"Why don't you go rest for a while, Draco," Dumbledore offered. "I will set up a meeting between you and Mr. Potter for tomorrow. Rest assured, all will be well."

Draco looked almost amused at that, but nodded and left.

Dumbledore locked eyes with Severus, "A Vampyr, Severus? And you never saw fit to tell me?"

Snape winced. "I made…a promise Headmaster. And the boy, soon enough, will reveal himself."

Albus sighed. "Very well….a teenage Veela. Given the current status of Veela in England, I am slightly concerned."

"I, as well, Headmaster. It would be to the school's benefit, I believe to attain warding charms for all of the students. It would also be wise to get the most up to date information on the Veela traders. I know we have a few of the most prominent traders relations at the school and that could pose some serious risk for young Mr. Malfoy."

"We will all do what we can."


	2. A Proposition of Mutual Distaste

**The Intricacies of Secrets**

AN:This is a re**-**write of my fanfiction _Blood of a Malfoy. _There is no slash but there is explicit mention of abuse and violence. If that bothers you please do not continue reading. If it does not feel free to continue and review.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that it entails does not belong to me. I derive no financial gain from writing this or any other fanfiction.

**_Chapter_ _One_**

**_A_ _Proposition_ _of_ _Mutual_ _Distaste_**

While Draco Malfoy was having his most intimate secrets revealed and discussed in the Headmaster's office, Harry Potter was laying awake in his dorm room, staring at the ceiling and contemplating the changes that his body had recently been undergoing, and the secrets which they subsequently entailed. As soon as they had begun, he had cast the most powerful glamour charm he knew and since his magic had grown along with the changes, it had held.

The glamour wasn't only hiding his constantly altering body, they also hid a much more dangerous secret. Bruises littered his rather malnourished form. Rope burns wound their sordid way around his wrists, memoirs from his nearly constant captivity in his uncle's household. Scars could be found dispersed across his lean muscles all the way up to his neck, where the stopped perchance someone might see. Yet Harry had ensured, as he had throughout the years of his education at Hogwarts, that all such signs of abuse were hidden under the power of his glamour.

The marks of abuse, however, interested Harry very little. They were a part of his every day existence, an existence he neither questioned nor was overly concerned with. The Dursley's acted as they acted, and there was no reason to perplex himself with the issue. The transfiguration of his body, however, was something he was acutely curious about, and, if he had to admit it, somewhat fearful.

The next morning at breakfast a cheerful Hermione bounced over to the Gryffindor table clutching a pile of papers which she quickly began to disperse. "Schedules," she exalted, sending a blinding smile over at Harry and Ron who sent her back an amused smirk. The two boys would never understand her unbounded joy of school.

When Hermione got to his, he noticed the extra letter attached to it:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_The following are your OWL results. We apologize for the delay but were unable to reach you by owl post_—Here Harry grimaced, the Dursley's had barred his windows once again this summer. He hadn't received any of his mail and expected he'd be getting it in bits and pieces throughout the next week or so.—_Please__ accept our congratulations on your results and good luck in the coming year. We look forward to seeing you again when you take your NEWTs. _

Harry skimmed the rest of the letter. He had gotten 12 owls and had qualified for everything he had expected with the surprising addition of Potions. He simultaneously attempted to balance his disappointment with having to see Snape for the next two years with his excitement that he would still be in the running for the Auror program.

His schedule wasn't much of a surprise, and when Hermione looked over she cheered, "You have the same classes I do Harry!"

Ron looked like he was battling his emotions. "I didn't qualify for Potions," he confided to Harry. "Can't be an Auror, but at least I don't have to see that old bat anymore."

Harry made a sympathetic face while Hermione chided Ron about how he shouldn't disrespect the teachers, all the while knowing her admonishment fell on deaf ears.

As the three made their way to Transfigurations, they passed Draco Malfoy, but no insults were traded. All three, of course, along with the rest of wizarding society, had heard about Malfoy's disownment, and, having parents and relatives who were Order members were aware of Malfoy's contribution to saving those families' lives. They weren't on speaking terms, and Ron made some comment under his breath about how it was nice to see Malfoy not strutting about like a pompous prick, but it was a quiet comment meant only for Harry and Hermione's hair. As they brushed past each other, Malfoy and Harry met gazes, and Harry felt a shudder pass through him and a tingle in his newly enhanced senses. There was something strange….

After Transfigurations, Ron made his way to the Divinations class he had surprisingly qualified for, while Hermione and Harry made their way to Advanced Potions. Advanced Potions was a very selective class but was still separated into two sections so students could spread out. Gryffindors and Slytherins were thus, still together, comprising a total of six altogether and Harry had to suppress a shudder as he imagined all the "special attention" he was sure to get from Snape in here.

Snape swept into the classroom, casting a special sneer at Harry as he passed.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions. In the past, those talented witches and wizards who made their way to this class have become some of the most renowned potions makers and powerful wizards of all time. The OWLs, in the past at least, have assured that only those with a unique acuity with Potions have been able to place into this class. Recently, their judgment has become circumspect," and here he shot Harry a pointed glance, but his eyes only swept over the ominous figure of Gregory Goyle, "but nonetheless I will not hold back. If you can not learn the material you will fail, and, in many case, severely injure yourself. Proceed."

What followed was a brutal period of brewing a ridiculously intricate potion which Harry was sure was only assigned to make them feel unworthy. Regardless, everyone except Blaize Zabini got the potion exactly right, and even Zabini was close enough to pass. As Snape dismissed them, with comments that "They were less than adequate and had best brush up if they possibly hoped to pass", Snape called out, "Potter, stay back."

When the rest of the class had left, Snape addressed him, "The Headmaster asked me to pass on a request that you meet him in his office directly after dinner. You are dismissed."

Harry nodded and left.

When Harry entered the Headmaster's office that evening, he was more than surprised to find Draco Malfoy settled sullenly in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. As the situation was explained to him, his face gradually adopted an expression of complete and utter horror. The Headmaster's story completely explained his changes, and he felt a mixture of relief, apprehension, and, most acutely anger.

He rounded on the Headmaster. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he demanded.

"I didn't know Harry. I learned about it just last night, when Professor Snape told me. But it is imperative that you agree to aid Draco. His very life is on the line."

Harry regarded the Slytherin who sat beside him, his face a mask of indifference, but his clenched hands told the truth of his discomfort.

Suddenly, surprisingly, Draco turned to him. "Look Potter, I know we have very little reason to like each other, and I dislike this idea as much as you do, but I have very little choice. Without a mate, I will be cast into servitude almost immediately and given the dislike the Dark Lord's minions have towards me as of late, I'll be a sitting duck to their whims. I don't have much to offer, but I need your help."

Harry apprised the Slytherin silently for a good two minutes before he nodded his consent. "Very well. Notify me when you require my assistance."

He left before they could propose any more life changing ideas.

As soon as Harry left the office, he started running. He flew through the halls of Hogwarts and up to his dorm, slamming the bathroom door closed behind him as he removed the glamour and stared at his emaciated and clearly changing figure.

His gaunt face was framed by hair that had grown long, and, with that length, had become much tamer. The pure ebony of his former hair color had been softened by tints of red and blond which glinted in the lamp light. His eyes, though tired, were the same as always, the emerald green of his mother, but his teeth had sharpened and protruded against the inside of his cheek. He had cut himself many times before he had learned how to deal with them over the summer. His nails too, had elongated and sharpened and were a constant source of astonishment to Harry, how had previously cut his nails religiously, so accustomed to obtaining dirt from the weeding of Aunt Petunia's gardens, it had always seemed much more practical to keep them short. These were the changes thus far, but, if what Snape and Dumbledore claimed was true, they were far from over.

Harry sank against the wall and ran a tired hand across his face. A Vampyr! They were supposed to be extinct. _He _was supposed to be human for Merlin's sake. His mother was supposed to be a muggle-born and his father was supposed to be a typical pureblooded wizard. Why did it always happen to him?

Harry shook himself. The Dursley's had taught him better than to wallow in self-pity. He laughed bitterly, it was ironic that the Dursley's were right. He was little more than an animal after all, and soon he would have the physical appearance to match. Wasn't that just fitting?

As the glamour was off, he surveyed the damage that the Dursley's had wrought upon his figure. The bruises were fading nicely, he decided, a little less purple and outlandish than last time he checked. None of his open sores had become infected, he noted, as he peeled back his self applied bandages. He wasn't surprised. He was accomplished in self-healing ever since he had been a child. It had become a necessity after the Dursley's had decided he was a punching bag when he was little more than six.

Re-applying the glamour, Harry shook himself free of his emotions. Truth be told, it didn't matter what he felt. He existed only for one purpose, to die by the hand of Voldemort. Eventually he would fulfill that end and no one would care that he never really felt like he was alive. Feeling, once more, like nothing more than a vessel, Harry threw himself upon his bed, painlessly erected silencing spells and let his nightmares carry him away into the realm of sleep.

The next day was much the same before, although Draco kept shooting Harry meaningful glances every two seconds. Harry, unwilling to think about what Draco wanted, shot him a glare, and the glances abruptly stopped.

As the defense teacher had not yet arrived, Defense, much to Harry's chagrin, was cancelled. As though to expound upon Harry's already foul temper, Herbology lessons focused on cultivating the Mandrake, reinforcing and expanding upon the lessons they had learned in fourth year. Unfortunately, this lesson only recalled Harry's memories of the Chamber of Secrets.

Lunch, thus, was a forced affair, as Harry was sullen and Ron was moaning about homework while Hermione nattered on about needing to start preparing for the NEWTS to which Ron and Harry irately responded were a _year_ away.

So it was in a decidedly bad mood, that Harry and Hermione set off for Potions that day.

"Today," Snape began, "you will be put into pairs. I will have no complaining about these matches and I expect each of you to at least attempt to contribute some meager aid to the other."

Snape paused to sneer at the group as a whole, and Harry averted his gaze. Recently Snape had been putting him off balance. In many ways the Potions professor resembled his brutish uncle and Harry had this odd urge to appease Snape before he became upset.

It was inevitable, of course, that Snape paired Harry with Draco, and, shooting Hermione a sympathetic glance for her pairing with Goyle, he made off to the other side of the room to sit with Malfoy. Harry's earlier glare seemed to do the trick as the class passed surprisingly without incident and discussion between the two was limited to the ingredients and implications of the potion they were brewing.

Again the command came from Snape to stay after class, and Harry obediently retained his seat as the rest of the class filed out.

The Potions Master voice was of strained courtesy when he began to speak, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster informs me that you have agreed to help Mr. Malfoy with his 'problem'. I would like, with your permission, to advise you of the dangers of the spell we will be using and ask you some questions which I would beg of you to answer honestly. Is that agreeable?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well. First of all, the spell will have to be used the moment Draco finishes his transformation to have the most potency. You will have to supply a bit of blood to mix with Draco's for the potion we will need. I will collect that in a moment. There are dangers to this spell, Potter. For instance, the spell may backlash and injure you if your intentions are anything less than clear. Also, with your sixteenth birthday having already passed, it is highly likely that given the proximity you will be in to Draco, his transformation may trigger your own.

"I should warn you, Potter, it befuddles me why you haven't shown any signs of change yet. You have, without question, the dominant genes of a Vampyr, but Vampyric inheritance does tend to be much slower than Veela, and drags out for about two months. It wouldn't surprise me if you were just coming into it much later than usual.

"I also feel the need to warn you that the last stages of a Vampyr's transformation can be very painful. I was there for Lily's and it wasn't pretty. You will feel like you are literally dying."

Snape looked to see Potter's reaction at this prospect of pain but clearly didn't get what he was expecting at the sight of his passive face.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes sir, why did you never bother to tell me?" Now, at least, Snape could sense the irritation in the boy's voice and repressed too snappy a comeback.

"There was never any need to tell you. There have been occasions, rare, but frequent enough to occasion respect, that those with dominant blood do not gain the physical characteristics of their inheritance. In their case, they only feel the magical effects, the surge in power, the acuity of senses. If that had so occurred, and Draco hadn't needed your help, I would have let you believe that you were just an exceptionally powerful wizard and we needn't have dealt with all this unpleasantness."

Harry was angry now, but tried to keep his anger under control. The Potions Master's temper was explosive when he heard something he didn't like.

"Not necessary for me to know? This is my LIFE, my heritage. At the very least you could have told me in lieu of my mother, seeing as the two of you were such great chums and she couldn't tell me herself. You could have had a little bit of decency…"

"I will NOT be talked to like that Potter," Snape exploded.

Harry shuddered and cast his eyes down. Snape startled. Something wasn't right. That wasn't normal Golden Boy behavior. The boy was trying to hide something.

"I have had enough of you, I think, Potter. I will take the blood sampling now."

He conjured a knife and a vial and approached Potter expectantly. Potter, eager to leave, quickly extended his arm. Snape sliced lightly into Potter's arm, expecting blood to pool, but watched, in astonishment as blood dripped onto an arm without a single marking on it. It was as if Snape hadn't made the cut at all, but the blood dripped into the vial all the same. Consternated, Snape sliced Potter's arm again, who, at this point, realized something was wrong, as he looked down and his eyes widened as he realized why Snape was so confused. Wrenching his arm back, Harry fled to the door, before Snape came to his senses and realized the only possible reason that the cut wasn't showing through.

So he cast the spell that he hoped would reveal all of Potter's sordid secrets.

"_Finite __Incantatem_."


End file.
